Run Chloe RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
by AshtonJacks
Summary: An amorous Quateremaine cook stakes her claim on everyone's favorite bodyguard-Johnny. Features Ned, Alexis, Chloe, Cook, Johnny.


This is an excerpt from a story that I'm writing with Angela called Destiny. We'll be posting it here soon but after the plagiarism issues of the last year, she's a little hesitant.  
  
Characters are property of ABC, plot is mine. Don't steal please -thanks :)  
  
This is cheating in the lightest sense. I had the idea of this one in my head, as it's in a future chapter of a story that will be posted before too long.  
  
10:10  
  
"Run Chloe Run!" Ned's voice echoed off the high ceilings of the Quartermaine mansion as he tried to stifle his laughter. The blonde's high heels clattered on the brightly polished floor as she tried to get away from her furious pursuer.  
  
"Ned stop that." Lois replied as she pushed his arm hard. How had this become such a mess? A simple dinner with her husband's crazy family had turned into a mess beyond compare. Glancing over at her brother, she wondered if he would ever forgive her.  
  
"Johnny I'm so sorry." Lois began as she wiped at the lipstick mark on his cheek. She and Ned stood protectively around her brother as Chloe was chased through the corridors.   
  
"Who is that woman." Johnny managed as he watched the rotund form brandishing a rolling pin. "And how does she even know who I am."  
  
Lois flushed darkly. "Her name is Wendy but we all call her Cook. She's been here for ages Johnny and she really is a sweetie once you get to know her."  
  
Johnny looked at Ned in shock. "Is your wife insane? She thinks I'd want to get to know that woman after she darn near mauled me?"  
  
Ned chuckled and slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. He had known this night was a disaster from the outset. Lois had somehow ignored the fact that Johnny and Alexis were deeply in love, though Ned had to admit they were on again off again. Even though their romantic status could be choppy, the couple was obviously in love. Still, when Lila had asked Lois to bring Johnny along for a family dinner as Chloe's escort she had not hesitated.  
  
Lila and Lois could never have known that the night would have exploded into such a mess. Neither had any idea that Cook found Johnny Cerullo so attractive. Neither could have ever imagined that Cook hated Chloe with a passion. Apparently, one of her dresses had caught Cook's fancy until the price tag caught her eye. She had saved and saved for the one of a kind creation, only to have the dress literally fall apart the first time she had worn it. She had demanded an apology from Chloe at the time, but Chloe had been upset that her workmanship would have been challenged. The women had not spoken since.  
  
"What do you think the other woman will do if she catches Chloe?" Johnny asked his sister and brother in law. Cook looked as if she was an imposing figure indeed and that wooden rolling pin that she held over her head could do some serious damage to the blonde's cranium.  
  
"Death by flouring?" Lois suggested with a snicker. This beat all sorts of madness at the mansion. It was the best fun she had had all week. When her brother looked concerned, Lois hugged him close. "Don't be such a worrywart. Cook will just chase her off. It's her you need to worry about though. She might plant another smacker on that cheek of yours.  
  
"Yeah." Johnny said faintly. When the serving staff had been held up with dinner prep, Cook had brought out the main course. When she had seen Chloe Morgan cozying up to Johnny, she had gotten very angry, pouring the contents of the main course all over Chloe. Beef Bourginone clung to her from head to toe as Cook had pulled Johnny close for a kiss. The shocked man had turned his head so that the tattoo of her scarlet lip print only adorned his cheek. As if that hadn't been bad enough, she had raced into the kitchen.  
  
When Cook had emerged from her sanctuary, she had been brandishing a rolling pin. Chloe had thought it prudent to beat a retreat while Johnny had inched away carefully.  
  
"You know," Ned said conversationally. "She's going to trip soon." And sure enough, Chloe was soon on her backside cowering under the imposing figure.  
  
"Are you two just planning on being spectators here?" Johnny asked in shock as he looked between Ned and Lois. When they didn't say anything, he approached Cook.  
  
"Don't hurt her please?" he said in his most charming way.  
  
"She was after you." The woman replied in a surprising trilling soprano voice.   
  
Johnny shrugged before giving Chloe an encouraging look. "No she wasn't. She was just being friendly."  
  
Cook looked more closely at him. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Johnny Cerullo?" He flinched at the way she sounded so much like his mother.  
  
"No ma'am." He said in his politest tone. "And to make up for hurting your feelings tonight how about me treating you to dinner at the Grille this weekend." He blanched as the words came out of his mouth. Had he just invited that madwoman to dinner?  
  
"Why I'd love to." She flirted outrageously.  
  
"Great then." Johnny said with a warm smile. "Chloe I'm sure we'll talk soon." He said as he mentally designed the bouquet of flowers he'd send her in apology. "Ned, Lois, please tell your freaky family that I appreciated the dinner and all. I owe you guys one, a big one and rest assured your time will come when you'll pay."  
  
~*~  
Johnny drove home quickly, arriving at Harborview Towers in mere moments. He had taken a penthouse on Sonny's floor, just down the hall from Alexis'. If they hadn't had a huge fight, Johnny would have stopped by to fill Alexis in on the Q family dramas. She usually enjoyed those times that his sister's family had outdone hers on the craziness scale.   
  
As Johnny started to step into the elevator, the sight of Sonny and Carly with their arms wrapped around each other made him grin. " I hate public demonstrations of affection." He remarked in a teasing tone. "Those offenders should just get a room."  
  
"Hey Johnny." Sonny greeted with a small smile. The men had known each other since they were children and had gotten to be pretty close friends over the years. "What did you do tonight?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Johnny asked. When the happy couple nodded, he sighed. "I watched a movie called run Chloe run, and asked the Quartermaines cook out on a date." He said dramatically.  
  
"This I gotta hear." Sonny grinned as the elevator reached the penthouse level.  
  
"You can hear all about it tomorrow." Carly said with a sexy smile. Goodnight Johnny. I hope your tomorrow is better than your today was."  
  
10:52  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
